1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveyors and more particularly to a walking beam type conveyor which is particularly suitable for moving heavy high density loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walking beam or reciprocating conveyors for progressively moving an aritcle along a linear path are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,997; 3,838,769; 3,850,287; and 4,037,714 are exemplary of this type of prior art Lift and Lay or Walking Beam conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,162 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,931 teach a conveying system which utilizes air bearings for moving selected heavy loads such as modular housing frames. The loads are of a relatively light density and are relatively large. These large loads span and are moved on two or more parallel conveyor systems. The conveyor systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,796,162 and 3,757,931 are not particularly suitable for moving heavy dense loads, such as steel coils, over a relatively long distance.
Flat top conveyors have been utilized for moving steel coils a relatively long distance within a steel mill. Wean Industries provides a coil moving conveyor wherein steel coils are placed onto saddle-type cars, which are propelled by special dog chains.
In many steel mills the conveyors for moving heavy dense loads are usually massive, having large drives and requiring rather deep floor pits to accommodate the conveyor. These conveyors are often a very high maintenance item.